The present invention relates to analyzing a user session at a website, and more particularly to replaying user sessions in a preferred language.
Many e-commerce websites are available in different regional and global languages. The aforementioned web sites use customer experience management software to capture user sessions (e.g., customer visits) at the websites and replay the captured user sessions to analyze and improve the user experience at the websites. Known customer experience management software captures and replays a user session in the same language that had been selected by the customer for the user session. A business analyst may view replayed user sessions at a website and perform an analysis of the user sessions, where the analysis identifies details about each customer visit to the website.